


A Lonely Grave

by The_Last_Kenobi



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Buried Alive, Dark, Gen, Mild Graphic Injury, The Clones love Obi-Wan, Whump, Whumptober 2020, please be cautious with this one it is not happy, suffocation, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_Kenobi/pseuds/The_Last_Kenobi
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi was incredibly famous. He was currently very tired and already a little injured, but he was famous across the galaxy.Right now, all of that is working against him.Written for Whumptober 2020Day 4 - Buried Alive
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956463
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	A Lonely Grave

**Author's Note:**

> This one is darker than the others. If suffocation/claustrophobia is a trigger for you, please be careful.

They knew who he was.

If they had been Separatists, or bounty hunters, or almost anyone else in the galaxy, that might have been to his benefit.

Most people would consider a ransom deal when they realized they had an injured High Jedi General on their hands—not to mention the famous Negotiator, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

It was a rare thing to get General Kenobi on his own, away from the support of his fiercely loyal troops or his best friend and former Padawan, General Skywalker. Hels, normally Skywalker’s Padawan was around too.

But today, Obi-Wan, already bruised and exhausted from a months-long campaign, had found himself alone when he heard the screaming from the back alley of the remote little world he and his star destroyer full of troops had stopped on for a rest and a refueling. He was alone when he ignited his lightsaber and ran towards the commotion.

And he was alone when he found the cornered woman who had screamed for help, both of them outnumbered by the crowd of slavers from Hutt territory.

Obi-Wan had fought with everything in him, but there were simply too many of them—

It was his constant enemy, this being outnumbered.

Clones—his men—they were stronger, faster, and more intelligent and capable by far than droids. But the Confederacy had so many, and so often it was sheer numbers that won battles.

The same held true here in this rundown little village as his lightsaber was knocked from his hand and a swarm of men pinned him down. Repeated kicks broke two ribs and one of his arms, and he screamed before he could stop himself.

A rough hand clamped down on his mouth, and other hands dragged him to his knees and held him there, his head spinning and his ribs and arm on fire.

The woman was being dragged away, and Obi-Wan fought uselessly, feeling one of his ribs puncture something.

He screamed again, his cries of agony muffled by the suffocating hand over his mouth. The owner of said hand hissed in displeasure and adjusted his grip, pinching Obi-Wan’s nose shut as well.

Air.

He had no air.

If the man didn’t let go of him soon, the combination of bleeding and lack of air was going to kill him right here.

As he struggled to gather enough energy to throw them away with the Force—a feeble move at this point in the game—he caught a few snatches of their hurried conversation.

“lightsaber—”

“—Jedi, a General—”

“Know this one, it’s the Negotiator, the Republic would—”

“—no time—”

They knew who he was.

The Hutt cartels would have little use for a Jedi hostage, especially with the chances of him getting murdered somewhere along the way. It was useful for the Hutts to maintain the thin illusion of not being directly allied with the Separatists—it gave them the freedom to get away with much more while the Republic’s attention was on the war.

This was bad.

Obi-Wan gasped raggedly as the hand over his face went away.

The hands were still all over him, though, and he was dragged roughly backwards, further away from the village and into the darkness of a sparse forest.

“Here,” a voice snapped. “Might as well put this to use. Toss him, we’ll cover it up and book it with the girl.”

“But—” another one began.

“Shut up!” the first voice growled.

Obi-Wan looked up just in time to see a hand grab for his collar, and before his tired and bruised mind could catch up, he was hoisted off the earth and then thrown with brutal force backwards.

He fell, and kept falling.

The Jedi Master landed with a sickening _thud_ that aggravated his injuries and knocked all the air from his lungs. Gasping, he shifted, and discovered that he was sitting in softer, muddier soil. He pressed a hand uselessly over the spot in his abdomen behind which he was sure he was bleeding internally, and looked around.

Blackness.

Movement caught his eye, and Obi-Wan looked up—

He was at the bottom of a deep pit in the earth, at least three meters deep but very narrow, and through the shadows of nighttime he could see the silhouettes of the slavers moving around the edge of the hole.

And then a shower of dirt and rocks fell on his head.

And another.

And another.

They came faster and faster, and it became horrifyingly clear what was happening here. Obi-Wan struggled to his feet, only to be knocked down by falling soil and the pain in his stomach. He coughed on dirt and blood and fought back rising panic as he continued to sink into deeper and deeper mud.

“Do we have to fill the whole thing?” someone asked in frustration.

“No,” said the voice from before. “Just enough to cover his head. There’s twenty of us. We’ll be done and on our ship before those fripping clones come looking.”

“What if he climbs out?” a nervous man asked.

Obi-Wan couldn’t hear if anyone answered, but he knew himself that it was impossible. He spat out a glob of blood and fell backwards, crumbling to his knees as the pain in his abdomen redoubled. More soil rained all around him, higher and higher.

A rock clipped the side of his head and drew blood.

He was pinned down, now, his legs completely buried in the mud, his head spiraling with internal blood loss and panic.

Obi-Wan choked and fell back, legs buried, his torso splayed awkwardly on the mound of dirt behind him.

The next shovelful fell directly on his face.

“Co—” Obi-Wan gasped, tried to scream. Dirt and blood flooded his tongue. He couldn’t see, couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe—“ _Cody_ —C—”

Weight settled on his torso.

He was being buried alive, and there was nothing he could do about it.

_Cody._

_Anakin…_

Obi-Wan’s body writhed involuntarily as the air was pressed out of his lungs by the ever-increasing weight of the earth being thrown down on top of him. His struggles only made the blood in his throat increase, and he began to choke in earnest, real panic finally settling in.

**_No._ **

But there was nothing to be seen now except dirt, nothing to feel, taste, touch, or breathe in but dirt.

Obi-Wan coughed on blood and soil, and lost the last of his air.

His thrashing ceased moments later.

Someone spat on top of the freshly piled earth, and twenty sets of boots hurried away, leaving the trace of their crime against the Grand Army of the Republic buried six feet under.

* * *

Cody slammed a fist against the wall, his heart feeling wounded, punctured, as if shrapnel had entered his chest.

The shiny standing nearby flinched. Waxer stood silently, but his eyes were equally full of pain and empathy, neither of which his Commander felt like dealing with.

“Sweep the area _again_ ,” Cody growled out. “We have to find him. We have to.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Six Feet Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828194) by [Coalmine301](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301)
  * [Maybe it’s not so lonely anymore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142483) by [Pidgeon_Widgeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeon_Widgeon/pseuds/Pidgeon_Widgeon)




End file.
